Make the same job
by Ms-Montana
Summary: Charlotte is the new detective in the New York Crime lab. But her brother doesn't want this. And then there is Don, who is still sad about Angell. Can Charlotte help him?
1. My personal decision

The same way: Chapter 1: My personal decision.

_Charlotte's POV:_

_I __am so nervous. I didn't even tell him about this day. He would kill me. Or maybe not because I only do the same job as he does. God, I'm so nervous. How can I be? I'm a 25 years old, young, tough and strong woman. I make a good job. And I do not want to be like my brother. Like my oldest brother. The other one… I'm like him._

Charlotte stood in the elevator. Her breath was uncontrolled. She put a little mirror out of her bag and looked in it. Her brown hair, like her mother, looked a little bit too hard so Charlotte tried to fix it with hair spray. Her ice blue eyes starred back to her. When the elevator door opened she looked around to find the right door.

_Mac Taylor_

It was the right office.

_Charlotte's POV:_

_I don't know if it's a good idea. I should better turn around. Go back in the elevator, forget this idea. But I want this. And…_

Charlotte walked into the office. Mac looked to her.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He didn't know where this woman was, but he knew he had seen her before. Or better he thought he had seen her before.

"I want to have a job. As a detective."

"I need your name." The young woman told Mac his name and he looked very interested.

"Does he know it?" Mac asked.

"No. It's my personal decision. Not his. And if he doesn't want me to work here, it's not his problem. My decision."

_Charlotte's POV:_

_Why__ should he decide this? Is that his problem? Detective Taylor asks silly questions. Am I his clone? I think HE thinks that. I can make personal decisions. I'm a young, tough and strong woman. I'm a good cop. Not a clone. _

"Good. Welcome in the team." Mac said. Charlotte smiled. She was very happy. 2 hours the whole lab sat in the break room to see who the new member was. Sid and Hawkes discussed if she was clever, Flack and Danny wanted to know if she was pretty and Stella and Lindsay played with Lucy. Then Mac and Charlotte entered the office.

_Charlotte's__ POV: _

_I hate it when everyone looks at me. And HE. He looks like he would get a heart attack every second. And his wife. Shit. They look at me if I was… I don't know._

"That's our new detective. Charlotte Theresa Messer." Everyone looked very surprised.

And Danny looked like he would explode.

"Your sister?" Stella asked.

"Yes, Charlie, a second. NOW." Danny shouted. Everyone looked at him.

_Charlotte's POV:_

_Now he will kill me. God, his eyes. He wants me dead. I see it. I hope I will survive. He always wanted to protect me. He was, is, my older brother. It was Louie's job, but he wasn't very good at it. Now I will hunt murderers and criminals. Not the best job for a little sister. I know why he's angry, but it was my decision. My PERSONAL decision. I think that nobody in this lab understands this. But I will go with him. Because he called me Charlie. He didn't do it for a long time. Since Louie…_

**How do like this story? Please review if I shall continue the story.**** I own nothing and English is not my original language so please be gentle with my mistakes.**


	2. Not your problem

Make the same job: Chapter 2: Not your problem

Danny was very angry. Why couldn't be _his _sister like a normal 25-year old woman? Why had she to be a detective? He knew that she went to a school, but he didn't know which. He didn't know that she went to Police Academy. Why couldn't she be a doctor, a vet or even an actress? Everything was better than to be a detective. Out of his mouth this was very hypocritical, because he was a detective. But this was some thing else …

"Do you know what you do?" Danny asked. He was mad.

"Yes. I make the same job as you do, Danny."

"But why do you want to do this, Charlie?"

"That's not your problem.

"Charlotte, Why?"

"I… I don't want to end like Louie. I want to stay alive. O.K than I have bad job but you know what I mean. And I want to be a good mother for Luna. That's the only reason. I'm good at my job. And the best reason: IT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM!" Charlotte shouted. She was angry. It wasn't Danny's problem.

"Good. Make this job. It's your life. Not mine." Charlotte smiled.

"You finally got it."

***************************************************************************

_Charlotte's POV:_

_He got it! He finally got it! I will be a detective! And I will work in the lab. That's better. I hope the others won't think badly about me. Or anything like that. They know now that I'm Danny's sister._

Meanwhile the other team members were almost speechless.

"I didn't know that Danny has a sister." Stella began.

"I did. I met her Christmas. She is a nice person. She has a cute daughter. Her name is Luna. She is 4. Lucy likes her. Charlotte and Steve, that's Luna's father, aren't a couple anymore. He lives in London, I think." Lindsay explained.

"How old is she?" Hawkes asked.

"25." Now it was silent again.

***************************************************************************

At the evening Charlotte sat at home. Her daughter Luna sat on the table and ate her meal. Pizza. Luna loved Pizza. And Charlotte did so too.

_Charlotte's POV:_

_Hard day. I don't know why Danny is so stubborn. But it's ok. Tomorrow is my first day. Only in the lab maybe, but even this was good._

Luna stood up and went to the couch were Charlotte lay.

"Mummy."

"Yeah, cutie. What did you do today? Was the kindergarten nice?"

"Yah! I played with Emma and Lola. And with Annabel." While Luna said this she held her doll in the air. The doll was named Annabel.

"Come to bed. You have to sleep."

"Yes." Then Luna ran to the bathroom.

_Charlotte's POV: _

_She's my baby. Steve is an idiot. God. I think Luna is the only reason why I want to work there. And maybe Louie._

"Shall I read Cinderella or Snow White?" Charlotte asked.

"Cinderella!" Luna shouted. She wore a pink pajama with yellow crowns on it.

"Ok. Once upon a time….

**Sorry for the long update. Sorry.**


End file.
